


Peaceful

by crabbyknight



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbyknight/pseuds/crabbyknight
Summary: Wilson is dying, WX-78 is crying.
Kudos: 43





	Peaceful

WX-78 held Wilson close. They were _furious_ , why was Wilson alone out here by himself? 

The automaton had found him being mauled by a pack of hounds near the cave they had exited. WX-78 fought with such ferocity, that their club was coated with blood and fur, bashing the already dead carcasses of the hounds before rushing to Wilson. Wilson's breathing was jagged, eyelids fluttered as he struggled on to his mortal life, knowing that it was slowly slipping away from his fingertips. The hounds had bitten his neck, and he was sure that they had severed one of his veins. The dark red liquid pouring out of his deep wound.

Cold metal hands tried their best to apply pressure and stop the bleeding, but both of them knew that it was hopeless. Wilson's already white had gotten paler, and it hurt to move, it hurt to exist. It felt like he was being drained, he could feel himself getting lighter already. It was not the first time they had died, but it still hurt every time they did.

The automaton cooed, running their hand through Wilson's hair, the scientist's wild locks were matted with blood. The world was so peaceful and quiet, the chaos that had transpired a few minutes ago had stopped, and Wilson felt safe in arms of WX-78, who was running their hand through Wilson's body, inspecting the bite marks that were all over his fleshy body. "WHY WERE YOU OUT HERE ALONE?"

He tried to speak, but he couldn't. He wanted to say that he hadn't been alone, but he could not find it in himself to speak a coherent sentence. Gasping for breath and for words, Wilson tried his best to speak. 

"W-Webber..."

So that was why.

WX-78 figured that Wilson and Webber had been out here together when the hounds suddenly attacked them. Wilson must have sacrificed himself so that the spider boy could flee to safety, it was a noble deed. WX-78 wanted to scowl, perhaps the science fleshling's self-preservation modules were broken? But recently, they had found themself jumping in to help others too. It was an inferior thing to do: putting oneself in danger to protect others, but WX-78 supposed there was nothing more superior than saving their minions.

So they cooed, trying their best to ease Wilson. They could not help but feel a pain building in their chassis, the same pain they would feel when they had gotten wet. They weren't wet though, and there was no water nearby, so this was quite odd. Were they broken?

"YOU DID A GOOD JOB, MINION. NOW REST."

A smile couldn't help but make its way to Wilson's face, he was blinking more than ever, his breathing becoming more jagged. "Y-you're crying."

They blinked a couple times, Wilson's hand caressing their face plate, and there on his hand was a black streak. Was that why they were feeling pain? Why were they secreting a fluid?

"You do care..."

Soon Wilson slipped away into sleep, the darkness engulfing his vision, his breathing stopped, and so did their heartbeat. WX-78 hugged him, they didn't know why, but they just felt like they had to. They were certainly becoming more inferior with each passing day. WX-78 stood up, Wilson's lifeless body in their arms. He looked so peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired to write again after my dog died yesterday.


End file.
